Meanwhile in Poland
by Sylath
Summary: Zbiór historii niepoważnych, z kraju absurdem płynącym. Chociaż, kto wie... może i poważniejsze oneshoty się tu znajdą. Serdecznie zapraszam.


**Panie i panowie... od razu ostrzegam, to nie jest fik!**

 **W każdym razie, nie taki jak zwykle :v**

 **Po prostu pod tym tytułem, będą lądować oneshoty. Taki zbiór pomysłów niepoważnych, których nie chcę lub nie mogę wrzucić do któregoś z obecnie prowadzonych fików.**

 **To taka... forma odpoczynku od tych bardziej rozbudowanych opowiadań, więc nie musicie się martwić, że pomimo licznych ostrzeżeń pakuje się w kolejne bardzo długie opowiadanie.**

 **I tym razem, to wina Republiki Sera, za podesłanie mi filmiku, który stał się inspiracją do poniższego shota i tytułu zbioru XD**

 **Ponadto... ciii, moja beta o tym nie wie (i tak się pewnie dowie :v). Więc akurat ten konkretny shot jest w moim upośledzonym stylu :v**

* * *

 _Losowy grudzień, któregoś tam roku, Warszawa_

\- Łał, naprawdę się nieźle rozpadało – stwierdził Toris, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Nooo, dawno nie widziałem tyle śniegu w Warszawie – powiedział Feliks z entuzjazmem, dmuchając na swój kubek z kakao. - Może to niezbyt dobrze, bo miasto sparaliżowane, tysiące wkurwionych ludzi uwięzionych w korkach, „Zima znów zaskoczyła drogowców" i tak dalej…

\- Ale ty jesteś zachwycony prawda? - zapytał Litwa z lekkim uśmiechem, upijając łyk ze swojego kubka. Siedzieli obecnie w domu Feliksa, ściślej rzecz ujmując w kuchni, racząc się kakao i obserwując padający śnieg.

\- No ba! Przynajmniej nie muszę nigdzie wyjeżdżać, żeby móc porzucać śnieżkami, zrobić kilka śnieżnych aniołków…

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz próbował ślizgać się po Wiśle…

\- Niestety nie ma takiej opcji, jest za ciepło, rzeka nie zamarzła na tyle, żeby lód się pode mną nie załamał.

Toris w duchu pobłogosławił pogodę za to, że nie rozbestwiała się za bardzo tej zimy. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, udało mu się przebłagać swoich przełożonych, o możliwość spędzenia świąt Bożego Narodzenia ze swoim partnerem. Wolałby uniknąć scenariusza, w którym wyobraźnia Polski wyśle go na całe święta do szpitala… albo w jeszcze inne miejsce. Zwłaszcza, że istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że on też zostałby poszkodowany, czy to próbując powstrzymać Polaka, czy też dając się wciągnąć w jakiś jego pomysł.

\- Ale skoro mamy śnieg, to można uczcić otwarcie sezonu zimowego w inny sposób – uznał Feliks, opróżniając kubek jednym łykiem i odstawiając go na stół. Zanim Toris zdążył zapytać co miał na myśli, blondyn zdążył opuścić kuchnię, a sądząc po odgłosach, poszedł do piwnicy. Wrócił po paru minutach, taszcząc ze sobą deskę snowboardową i sanki.

\- Co ty zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - zdziwił się Litwa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to było pytanie retoryczne, Liet.

\- Znaczy… orientuje się, co planujesz, ale gdzie? Jeśli znów zamierzasz skorzystać z dachu Złotych Tarasów…

\- Ciekawy pomysł, warty wypróbowania, ale kiedy indziej. Miałem zamiar zrobić z tych rzeczy inny użytek.

\- To gdzie…

\- Kończ kakao i ubieraj się, zamiast się głupio dopytywać.

\- Czemu mam co do tego złe przeczucia…

* * *

\- Feliks wytłumacz mi… może będę tego żałował, ale powiedz mi, dlaczego wybraliśmy się do centrum Warszawy, z deską snowboardową, sankami i… czy to jest linka holownicza?

\- Wyluzuj, Liet! Lada moment sam się przekonasz.

\- Ten zestaw w parze z tym, że to ty masz jakiś dziwny pomysł na pewno nie sprawi, że się wyluzuje…

Polska tylko wzruszył ramionami i żwawo pomaszerował w kierunku… najbliższego przystanku tramwajowego. Litwa miał wrażenie, że chyba już domyśla się o co chodzi… i wcale go to nie cieszyło.

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że nie zamierzasz użyć tej linki żeby...

\- Wolisz sanki czy snowboard, Liet?

\- To ty masz na nogach buty do snowboardu…

\- A no fakt.

\- Zresztą nieważne! Nie ma opcji, że się na to zgodzę!

\- Minie cię cała zabawa. - Feliks wydął policzki jak obrażone dziecko, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to przypiąć sobie deski do nóg.

\- Ty też się nigdzie nie wybierasz, to się może skończyć tylko źle… - powiedział Litwa, bezwiednie obserwując tramwaj starszego typu, podjeżdżający właśnie na przystanek. Że też służbom porządkowym udało się odblokować torowiska tak szybko...

\- Czyli rozumiem, że ty nie jedziesz? W takim razie potrzymaj to – oznajmił Polska, wręczając Litwinowi sanki. - W sumie możesz wyciągnąć telefon i zacząć nagrywać.

\- Niczego nie będę nagrywał, a ty nigdzie nie jedziesz… - Toris urwał w momencie, w którym Feliks zakręcił linką nad głową jak lassem, po czym rzucił nią w kierunku tramwaju. Udało mu się zaczepić hak na zderzaku pojazdu, a że ten właśnie ruszał…

\- Do zobaczenia na następnym przystanku, Liet! - krzyknął radośnie Feliks, chwytając linkę nieco mocniej.

\- Matko boska i wszyscy święci! - jęknął Toris, łapiąc się za głowę. Mógł po prostu machnąć na to wszystko ręką, wrócić do domu i tam natrzeć Polakowi uszu po jego powrocie. Zamiast tego ruszył biegiem za odjeżdżającym tramwajem, klnąc na przemian po polsku i po litewsku.

\- Woooo! Ale jazda! - zaśmiał się Polska, szczerze zachwycony przejażdżką.

\- Jak cię dorwę, to ci dopiero pokażę jazdę… - warknął Litwa. Nie miał większych szans dogonić tramwaju, więc już po chwili jego partner już tylko majaczył mu w oddali. Zanim dotarł do kolejnego przystanku i złapał Feliksa, tramwaj zdążył ruszyć dalej… i dalej… i dalej…

* * *

\- Feliks… kurwa… już starczy… wracajmy do domu… - wysapał Toris pół godziny później, już ledwo powłócząc nogami. Nie biegał za tramwajem cały czas, ale trochę się musiał wysilić, żeby dotrzeć do innego przystanku na trasie i tam zaczekać na ten konkretny pojazd.

\- A mówiłem ci jedź ze mną? - powiedział Feliks, przyciągając się do tramwaju, żeby odczepić linkę. - Nie zmęczyłbyś się, w dodatku ominęła cię przednia zabawa.

\- Lepiej odczep tą linkę zanim tramwaj ruszy i… - Litwa machnął ręką zrezygnowany, kiedy rozległ się sygnał do odjazdu.

\- Eee… ups! Trudno, przejadę się jeszcze jeden przystanek! Poczekaj tu na mnie zaraz do ciebie przyjdę i… - Polska nie zdążył dokończyć, bo po parunastu metrach tramwaj zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Linka w tym momencie była na tyle krótka, że Feliks nie zdążył wyhamować. Rozległ się cichy huk, a blondyn obdarzył dzielny pojazd ciepłym uściskiem.

\- Wiedziałem… po prostu to kurwa wiedziałem – westchnął Toris, ruszając w kierunku tramwaju. - Feliks, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał głośno.

\- Nie jestem pewien… - mruknął Polak rozkojarzonym tonem, odrywając twarz od tyłu pojazdu. - Czy to ambulans? - zapytał kiedy rozległo się wycie syren i zamigotały znajome niebieskie światła. Litwa przeszedł parę kroków na bok, po czym westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie, to policyjny radiowóz…

\- O-oł…

Toris już wiedział, że to miały być naprawdę wyjątkowe święta. Po raz pierwszy miał je spędzić w polskim areszcie. Jakoś wątpił, żeby udało mu się wykręcić od współudziału w ujeżdżaniu warszawskiego tramwaju. Nawet jeśli przez większość czasu tylko za nim biegał.

* * *

 _Rok później, grudzień, Kraków._

\- Jeeej! Wyszehradzkie święta! - krzyknęła radośnie Węgry, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

\- Taaaak! - zawtórowali jej Polska, Czechy i Słowacja.

\- No i jest jeszcze Litwa na doczepkę – dorzuciła Elizabeta, wskazując kciukiem na Torisa.

\- Ju-hu… - burknął Toris, unosząc niemrawo rękę w górę. Kiedy ta czwórka się spotykała, to nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego… przynajmniej dla niego. Niby zaczynało się niewinnie… ale koniec końców, Elizabecie zawsze jakimś cudem udawało się wmusić w niego wystarczająco dużo alkoholu, żeby go upić. Chociaż… w sumie nie musiała wiele w niego wmuszać. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to tym, że budził się w łóżku, bez ubrań, z Feliksem u boku, a potem wysłuchiwał na jakie ekscesy łóżkowe alkohol namówił go tym razem.

\- Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego jesteśmy w Krakowie? - zapytał Słowacja.

\- Mamy zamiar iść na zakupy, czy jak? - dorzuciła Czechy, wskazując na majaczącą w pobliżu Galerię Krakowską.

\- Nieeee… - Polska machnął ręką. - A przynajmniej nie teraz, najpierw się trochę pobawimy.

\- To po to nam sanki? - Węgry uniosła brew z lekkim zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Dokładnie.

\- A co masz w tym plecaku? - zapytał podejrzliwie Litwa, wskazując na plecak, który niósł jego partner.

\- Kakao w termosie, ciastka, obwarzanki, paluszki…

\- Mhm… - mruknął Toris, czując lekką ulgę. - Masz zamiar zjeżdżać z wzgórza wawelskiego?

\- Nie.

\- Któregoś z kopców?

\- Nie.

\- Wałów wiślanych?

Feliks tylko westchnął, prosząc resztę ekipy gestem, żeby poszła za nim.

\- Liet, przecież już to przerabialiśmy – powiedział, kiedy dotarli na przystanek na ulicy Basztowej.

\- Błagam, tylko mi nie mów, że znowu… - Toris jęknął cicho łapiąc się za głowę, kiedy z plecaka (faktycznie pełnego przekąsek) blondyn wyciągnął linkę holowniczą.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytało rodzeństwo Feliksa, zerkając to na linkę, to na brata, to na Litwę.

\- Moi drodzy, przyprowadziłem was tutaj, ażeby zapoznać was z ustanowioną w zeszłym roku, zimową tradycją ujeżdżania tramwajów – oznajmił uroczyście Polska. Litwa nawet się nie wysilał, żeby próbować ich przed tym powstrzymać, widząc zainteresowanie na twarzy Węgier i Słowacji, uznał, że nie ma szans. Tylko Czechy miała bardziej sceptyczną minę, ale Toris podejrzewał, że i tak da się na to namówić. Wystarczyłoby tylko, że Elizabeta rzuciłaby jej wyzwanie i nie byłoby opcji o tym żeby Czeszka się wycofała.

\- Liet, jedziesz z nami? - zapytał Feliks, kiedy zaznajomił resztę Grupy Wyszehradzkiej ze szczegółami planu.

\- Nie dzięki… którym tramwajem macie zamiar się zabrać? Poczekam sobie kilka przystanków dalej… - mruknął obserwując, jak reszta ekipy przygotowuje się do odjazdu. - Albo może na najbliższej komendzie…

\- Nie bądź takim pesymistą, Toris. - Polak z uśmiechem poklepał Litwina po ramieniu. - Tym razem wysiądziemy wcześniej, zanim policja nas zgarnie.

\- Mhm… jasne… idę zamówić nam pizzę na najbliższą odsiadkę…

 _Godzinę później..._

\- Nieźle przemyślane, Toris – stwierdziła Węgry, biorąc sobie kawałek pizzy. - Przynajmniej nie będziemy głodni…

\- No i mają telewizję, więc tradycyjne oglądanie Kewina nas nie ominie – uznała Czechy, również się częstując.

\- W dodatku nie można tu mieć alkoholu, więc tym razem nie uda ci się go upić – powiedział Słowacja, popijając pepsi.

\- Szlag… o tym nie pomyślałam…

Litwa tylko podparł głowę na ręce, przysłuchując się wrzaskom dobiegającym z korytarza.

\- Ty to już norma, ale powiedz mi, czemu tym razem za tramwajem jechali też Słowacja, Czechy i Węgry?!

\- Bo w grupie raźniej? No weź panie szef, fajnie było! Im też się podobało! Tylko następnym razem ubiorę chyba kask hokejowy, mój nos nie zniesie kolejnego spotkania trzeciego stopnia z tyłem tramwaju…

\- Do kurwy i nędzy spoważniej trochę!

\- Brzmi to co najmniej dziwnie, kiedy mówi mi to właściciel najbardziej memicznej twarzy w tym kraju… Czy mogę już iść? Kewin zaraz leci...

* * *

 _Jeszcze rok później, też grudzień, Poznań._

\- Sanki?

\- Są! - krzyknęła Węgry.

\- Linka holownicza?

\- Jest! - oznajmił Słowacja.

\- Kask hokejowy dla mnie?

\- Łap! - Czechy rzuciła kask w stronę brata.

\- Okej, w takim razie coroczne zimowe ujeżdżanie tramwajów, uważam za rozpoczęte! - oświadczył Polska, łapiąc kask i wciskając go sobie na głowę. - To co, Liet? Spotykamy się na komendzie?

\- Tym razem jadę z wami – oznajmił Litwa, zawiązując szalik wokół szyi nieco mocniej i odbierając od uśmiechniętej Elizabety sanki. - Skoro i tak wyląduję z wami w areszcie, to chociaż niech będzie ku temu jakiś powód – dodał na widok zdziwionego spojrzenia Feliksa.

\- Łał… teraz to mnie zaskoczyłeś… czyli tym razem nie będzie pizzy? - zapytał Polak, z nudą zawodu w głosie. W odpowiedzi Toris wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wykręcił jakiś numer.

\- Halo? Chciałbym zamówić pięć dużych porcji wieprzowiny w pięciu smakach, z dużym napojem do każdej, na nazwisko Łukasiewicz. Mhm… tak… tak… może być, ale w osobnym pojemniczku. Proszę dostarczyć na Kochanowskiego 2A… tak za jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut. Dziękuję, do widzenia.

\- Ty to masz łeb. - Feliks wyszczerzył zęby, ściągnął na chwilę kask i obdarzył swojego partnera szybkim całusem w policzek, nim ponownie go założył. - Ale skąd wiesz, że wylądujemy akurat na komendzie wojewódzkiej?

\- Jak do tej pory zawsze lądowaliśmy na komendzie wojewódzkiej, wątpię żeby tym razem miało być inaczej – mruknął Toris, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Mhm… a co sprawiło, że tym razem zdecydowałeś się jechać z nami?

\- Cóż… jak to mówią „Jeśli nie możesz ich pokonać, dołącz do nich". Musiałbym cię chyba związać i zakneblować na całą zimę, żebyś zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

\- Rozsądnie proszę pana, rozsądnie… czyli w przyszłych latach mogę na ciebie liczyć?

\- W przyszłych latach? - zapytał Litwa unosząc brew. Jak na razie w Warszawie i Krakowie policja była już uprzedzona, o możliwej konieczności tramwajowej interwencji. Nie był pewny, czy w przyszłym roku czujność stróżów prawa osłabnie.

\- Wiesz, tramwaje mam w piętnastu miastach, myślę, że zanim przebrniemy przez nie wszystkie, to w pozostałych policja już zdąży odpuścić.

Początkowo Toris zaniemówił. Po chwili jednak westchnął cicho i usiadł na sankach, widząc nadjeżdżający tramwaj. Mógł co najwyżej mieć nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku będzie za mało śniegu i w końcu spędzi święta normalnie.


End file.
